1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control unmanned fishing boat for deriving enjoyment of remote control fishing and a device for remote control thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fishing grade depth sounder or fish finder is constructed by mounting a monitor on a manned fishing boat, attaching a depth sounding section or a fish finding section to a buoy installed on the water surface, and connecting the depth sounding section or the fish finding section with a wire to the monitor and is operated by displaying a water depth or a shoal of fish in the area surrounding the buoy on the monitor.
Since the monitor is connected with a wire to the depth sounding section or the fish finding section, however, an angler on the boat experiences difficulty in finding on the monitor the depth of water or the shoal of fish at a place separated far from him.
The buoy has no power of its own and, therefore, is incapable of moving arbitrarily the depth sounding section or the fish finding section to a required position.
Even when the angler is enabled by the monitor to confirm the depth of water or the shoal of fish, it is very difficult for him to drop a fishing line at the optimum position by consulting the display on the monitor.
This invention has for an object thereof the provision of a remote control unmanned fishing boat which permits detection of the depth of water or the shoal of fish at a place separated far from the angler, allows arbitrary change of the place of detection, and enables the angler to drop his fishing line at the optimum position and a remote control device therefor.
This invention constructs the remote control fishing boat with a depth sounder for measuring the depth of water, a first transmitter for transmitting the information concerning the depth of water and the condition of water bottom measured by the depth sounder through the medium of specific radio wave, a propelling power source for propelling a boat, a steering device for steering the boat, a setting device for freely detachably setting a fishing line, and a first receiver for receiving a specific radio wave concerning the operation of the depth sounder, the propelling power source, the steering device, and the setting device and operating the devices in response to the radio wave.
This invention constructs the remote control device for the boat mentioned above with a second transmitter for transmitting to the first receiver mentioned above a specific radio wave concerning the operation of the depth sounder, the propelling power source, the steering device, and the setting device, operating signal generating device for emitting to the second transmitter an operating signal concerning the depth sounder, the propelling power source, the steering device, and the setting device, a second receiver for receiving from the first transmitter a specific radio wave containing the information concerning the depth of water and the condition of water bottom, and a monitor for displaying the depth of water and the condition of water bottom based on the signal received by the second receiver.
In accordance with this invention, the operator using the remote control device as on the coast is enabled to move the boat on the water surface forward or backward by transmitting the specific radio wave concerning the operation of the propelling power source and, at the same time, change the direction of the boat by transmitting the specific radio wave concerning the operation of the steering device.
Further, the operator, by making the remote control device transmit the signal for operating the depth sounder and actuate the depth sounder, is enabled to emit from the first transmitter the information concerning the depth of water and the condition of water bottom to be detected consequently. In consequence of the transmission of the information concerning the depth of water and the condition of water bottom to the remote control device, the monitor displays thereon how deep the water is directly below the boat and in what condition the water bottom is.
The operator moves the boat while viewing the monitor screen and, on detecting the optimum position for the boat, sets the remote control device producing an operation of transmitting the specific radio wave concerning the operation of the setting device and actuating the setting device to lower the fishing line at that position.